Super Duper Randomizer: Wikia Edition
So I recently discovered something called "Super Duper Randomizer" and decided 'why not make a wikia version of it?' and then this was born. "Contestants". (Note: '''Contestants will be numbered because I hate math.) 1.Leafy 2.Rocky 3.Spongy 4.Blocky 5.Pen 6.Flower 7.Pencil 8.Match 9.Eraser 10.Woody 11.Tennis Ball 12.Golf Ball 13.David 14.Pin 15.Snowball 16.Firey 17.Coiny 18.Ice Cube 19.Teardrop 20.Needle 21.Bubble 22.Speaker Box (AKA Announcer) 23.Paper 24.Orange Juice 25.Bow 26.Knife 27.Paintbrush 28.Lightbulb 29.Apple (II) 30.Marshmallow 31.Bomb 32.Pickle 33.Baseball (II) 34.Nickel 35.Taco (II) 36.Balloon (II) 37.MePhone4 38.MePhone4S 39.Salt 40.Pepper 41.MePhone5 42.Nick Le 43.Map 44.Ice Cream (OU) 45.Cup (OU) 46.Balloon 47.Window 48.Evil Window 49.Button (OU) 50.Bottle (OU) 51.Basketball (OU) 52.TV (OU) 53.Baseball (OU) 54.Remote (OU) 55.USB (OU) 56.Disco Ball 57.Lego (OU) 58.3DS 59.Apple (OU) 60.Phone 61.Cupcake (OM) 62.Lego (OM) 63.Toast 64.Tune (OM) 65.Mailbox 66.Notebook 67.Camera (OM) 68.Ice Cream (OM) 69.Jigsaw 70.Gun 71.Donut (OM) 72.Mirror (OM) 73.Button 74.Bouncy Ball 75.Calculator (OM) 76.Burrito 77.Sharpener 78.Dice 79.Shieldy 80.Party Hat (BOTO) 81.Popsicley 82.Shelly 83.Chocolatey 84.Slurpy 85.Boat 86.Scissors 87.Pizza (BOTO) 88.Hot Dog 89.Pear (BOTO) 90.Boombox 91.Controley 92.Baguette 93.Pinecone 94.Big Orange Chicken 95.Kite (OO) 96.Top Hat 97.Boombox 98.Marble 99.Popcorn 100.Casey 101.Crayon (OO) 102.Candy 103.Snowglobe 104.Globe (OO) 105.Locky 106.Fly Swat 107.Pearly 108.Boxing Glove 109.Toothy 110.Coney 111.Paper Airplane 112.Disc 113.Masky 114.Television 115.Cherries (OO) 116.Gamey 117.Melony 118.Tissue 119.Picture 120.Clock (OO) 121.Toaster 122.Soccer Ball 123.Dusty 124.Ping Pong Ball 125.Tiki 126.Lighter (OO) 127.Pumpkin (OO) 128.Puffball 129.Dora 130.Bomby 131.Yellow Face 132.Donut (BFDIA) 133.Book 134.Nickel (BFDIA) 135.Ruby 136.Gelatin 137.TV (Host) 138.Fries 139.Firey Speaker Box 140.Puffball Speaker Box 141.Flower Speaker Box 142.Triangle Speaker Box 143.Hexagon Speaker Box 144.Circular Floating Cloud 145.Cheese Orb 146.Green Speaker Box That Throws Spikeballs 147.Badge 148.Butter (OT) 149.Kite (OT) 150.Mario Hat 151.Luigi Hat 152.Icicle 153.Whistle 154.Tetris Cube 155.Mii U 156.Propeller Hat 157.Rubix Cube 158.Asthma Inhaler 159.Rocket 160.Atlas 161.Globe (OT) 162.Chatterbox 163.Hammer (CTW) 164.Key (CTW) 165.Candy Cane 166.Camera (CTW) 167.Yellow Spider 168.Banana (CTW) 169.Wheel (CTW) 170.Melon 171.Box (CTW) 172.Umbrella 173.Asteroid (CTW) 174.Fat Alien 175.Microphone (CTW) 176.Party Hat (CTW) 177.Rainbow 178.Blue Planet 179.Star (CTW) 180.Tissues 181.Yin-Yang 182.Trophy (II2) 183.Dough 184.Toilet 185.Test Tube 186.Fan 187.Cheesy 188.Suitcase 189.Box (II2) 190.Cherries (II2) 191.MePad 192.Soap (II2) 193.Microphone (II2) 194.Tomato 195.Trophy (TSFTM) 196.Hearty 197.Present 198.Tulip 199.Microphone (TSFTM) 200.Banana (TSFTM) 201.Anchor 202.Candle (TSFTM) 203.Burger 204.Key (TSFTM) 205.Gluestick 206.Cherry (TSFTM) 207.Shoe 208.Cigarette 209.Beach Ball (TSFTM) 210.Ruler (TSFTM) 211.Wardrobe 212.Hammer (TSFTM) 213.Soap (TSFTM) 214.Toilet Paper (TSFTM) 215.Traffic Light 216.Coffee Bean (BFF) 217.Blue Pillow 218.Whiteboard 219.Mr. T 220.Bacon (BFF) 221.Pickle Jar 222.Butter (BFF) 223.Baseball Bat 224.Wand 225.Parasol 226.Touch Screen 227.Crown 228.Pom Pom 229.Pillow (BFF) 230.Hourglass 231.Makeup 232.Pixelated Mushroom 233.Alarm Clock 234.Beachball (BFIS) 235.Bowling Ball (BFIS) 236.Brownie 237.Bugspray 238.Camera (BFIS) 239.Candle (BFIS) 240.Carrot (BFIS) 241.Computery 242.Dodecahedron 243.Eggy (BFIS) 235.Febreze 236.Lamp (BFIS) 237.Lemonade 238.Napkin 239.Radio 240.Rubber 241.Sunscreen 242.Thread 243.Nintendo 235.Nintendo-Ultimate 236.Funnel Cake 237.Sandy 238.Balloon (OL) 239.Blackcurrant 240.Bowling Ball (OL) 241.Calculator (OL) 242.Cheese 243.Cola 244.Crayon (OL) 245.Eggy (OL) 246.Gumball (OL) 247.Ketchup 248.Mustard 249.Lollipop (OL) 250.Pizza (OL) 251.Straw 252.Tack 253.Toilet Paper (OL) 255.Yo-Yo (OL) 256.Ruler (OL) 257.Asteroid (OL) 258.Bowtie (OL:R) 259.Swabby 260.Buttoney 261.Lipstick (OL:R) 262.Emerald 263.Sunstone 264.Sapphire (OL:R) 265.Beaker 266.Bowtie (OC) 267.Button (OC) 268.Chip 269.Glasses 270.Hairspray 271.Leaf 272.Magic Hat (OC) 273.Magnet (OC) 274.Mayonnaise 275.Nail Polish 276.Orange (OC) 277.Parsnip 278.Plank (OC) 279.Plate (OC) 280.Purse 281.Recycling Bin 282.Relish 283.Ribbon 284.Ruler (OC) 285.Shard 286.Sign 287.Torch 288.Trash Bin 289.USB (OC) 290.Mirror (OC) 291.Click 292.Muffin (EE) 293.Chalky 294.English Muffin 295.Cracker (EE) 296.Mango 297.Nail (EE) 298.Micro 299.Moonstone 300.Broom 301.Bubble Tea 302.Cactus 303.Candle (NTT) 304.Churro 305.Cone (NTT) 306.Domino 307.Gum 308.Hammer (NTT) 309.Lipstick (NTT) 310.Lollipop (NTT) 311.Magnet (NTT) 312.Pasta 313.Penaut 314.Perfume 315.Potato 316.Remote (NTT) 317.Seashell 318.Spice Cube 319.Steak 320.Sugar Cube 321.Tie 322.Waffle (NTT) 323.Yo-Yo (NTT) 324.Z-Box 325.Ball 326.Bird 327.Board 328.Bowl 329.Cola Can 330.Crystal 331.Dollar (IF-O) 332.Dr.Lemon 333.DS 334.Face 335.Frisbee 336.Jack 337.Key (IF-O) 338.Kool Aid 339.Lightning Bolt 340.LSU Book 341.MP3 342.Soda Can 343.Star (IF-O) 344.Sword 345.Triangle 346.Camera (OI) 347.Conditioner 348.Cookie (OI) 349.Cup (OI) 350.Fire Axe 351.Gumball (OI) 352.iPad 353.Lemon (OI) 354.Orange (OI) 355.Oreo 356.Police Hat 357.Pudding Cup 358.Quadratini 359.Remote (OI) 360.Sandwich 361.Shampoo 362.Strawberry (OI) 363.Watermelon 364.8-Ball (BFDI RC) 365.Balloony 366.Barf Bag 367.Basketball (BFDI RC) 368.Bell (BFDI RC) 369.Naily 370.Nickel (BFDI RC) (CLASSIC) 371.Clock (BFDI RC) 372.Cloudy 373.Grassy (BFDI RC) 374.Marker (BFDI RC) 375.Eggy (BFDI RC) 376.Evil Leafy 377.Fanny 378.Fries (CLASSIC) 379.Nonexisty 380.Pie 381.Pillow (BFDI RC) 382.Remote (BFDI RC) 383.Robot Flower 384.Roboty 385.Saw 386.Taco (BFDI RC) 387.Tree 388.TV (BFDI RC) 389.Lego (BFDI RC) 390.Tune (BFDI RC) 391.Waffle (BFDI RC) 392.Black Hole 393.Bottle (BFDI RC) 394.Lightning 395.Gaty 396.Firey Jr. 397.Bracelety 398.Cake 399.Lollipop (BFDI RC) 400.TNT 401.Rose 402.Poptart 403.Cookie (II RC) 404.8-Ball (II RC) 405.TV (II RC) 406.Dictionary/Book (II RC) 407.Teddy Bear 408.Magnifying Glass 409.Spikey Mervert 410.Bell (II RC) 411.Banana (II RC) 412.Guitar 413.Rubber Ball (II RC) 414.Bowling Ball (TTW) 415.Lemon (TTW) 416.Envelope 417.Trash Can 418.Cupcake (TTW) 419.Coffee Bean (TTW) 420.Airhorn 421.Marker (TTW) 422.Mr. Lion 423.Paper Cup 424.Pear (TTW) 425.Carrot (TTW) 426.Gumdrop 427.Ice Cream (TTW) 428.Beach Ball (Zombie) (TTW) 429.Tissue Box 430.Bowling Pin 431.Ketchup Bottle 432.Mustard Bottle 433.Lighter (OH) 434.Plank 435.Jet Engine 436.Wheel (OH) 437.Bullet 438.Plate (OH) 439.Voleyball 440.Binder 441.Stick 442.Lamp (OH) 443.Nail (OH) 444.Bucket (OH) 445.Hammer (OH) 446.Gold 447.Carrot (OH) 448.Mirror (OH) 449.Basketball (OH) 450.iPod 451.Remote (OH) 452.Red Circle 453.Grey Hexagon 454.Orange Rectangle 455.Bottle Cap 456.Round Square 457.Strawberry (SB) 458.Brown Rectangle 459.Gold Square 460.Orange Pentagon 461.Green Pentagon 462.Cracker (SB) 463.Green Ball 464.Plum 465.Indigo Triangle 466.Tokey (AKJDSFASKDFASLFSKF) 467.Blueberry 468.Pizza (SB) 469.Microphone (SB) 470.Red Circle Speaker Box 471.Round Square Speaker Box 472.3D Cube 473.Arcade Machine 474.Bacon (BOTO RC) 475.Blue Raspberry 476.Dollar (BOTO RC) 477.Doorknob 478.Easter Egg 479.Fedora (BOTO RC) 480.Meatball 481.Nacho 482.Notepad (BOTO RC) 483.Orb 484.Paint Palette (BOTO RC) 485.Pancake 486.Pineapple (BOTO RC) 487.Sapphire (BOTO RC) 488.Shamrock 489.Toothbrush 490.Walkie Talkie 491.Xylophone 492.SharkBearBerry 493.Poison 494.Gummy Bear 495.Tub of Lard 496.Smartie 497.Diary 498.Clay 499.Feather 500.Gumball Machine 501.Latte 502.Headset 503.Anal Beads 504.Babybel 505.Bauble 506.Blindfold 507.Body Pillow 508.Briefcase 509.Blue Stuff 510.Canny 511.Chicken Leg 512.Fez 513.Firework 514.Flask 515.Joystick 516.Lennie 517.Magic Hat (OR) 518.Notepad (OR) 519.Pantsu 520.Pebble 521.Platter 522.Poop 523.Scarfy 524.Seed 525.Shrek 526.Tampon 527.Vibrator 528.Zune 529.Deo 530.Cologne 531.Fedora (LOS) 532.Ferrero Rocher 533.Siren 534.Kiwi 535.Cartridge 536.Pierogi 537.Violin 538.50p 539.Jaffa Cake 540.Lettuce 541.Pineapple (LOS) 542.Band Aid 543.Glowstick 544.Aspirin 545.Acorn 546.Balloon (OLD) 547.Banana (OLD) 548.Berry 549.Bottle (OLD) 550.Bucket (OLD) 551.Can 552.Cherry (OLD) 553.Circle 554.Cone (OLD) 555.Diamond 556.Dollar & George 557.Drago 558.Grassy (OLD) 559.Hot Sauce 560.Limey 561.M&M 562.Milky 563.Moon 564.Paint Palette (OLD) 565.Pumpkin (OLD) 566.Skateboard 567.Snowboard 568.Stop Sign 569.Sun 570.Teapot 571.Umbrella 572.Yarn 573.Apple (OSI) 574.Card 575.Compass 576.Cotton Ball 577.Donut (OSI) 578.Drummy 579.Hammer (OSI) 580.Jarry 581.Lemon (OSI) 582.Lime 583.Loggy 584.Lose Token 585.Microwave 586.Nukey 587.Pillowy 588.Screwdriver 589.Shovel 590.Softball 591.Stinky Cheesy 592.Sugary 593.Trashy 594.Yarny 595.Xerox Photocopier (Original Character) 596.Polo Ball (Original Character) 597.Kale (Original Character) 598.Hanger (Original Character) 599.Stickman (Original Character) 600.Death Arcana (Original Character) Challenge 1 Bottom 50 will be UFE. Bottom 50 1.Speaker Box 2.Arcade Machine 3.Carrot (OH) 4.Luigi Hat 5.Rubber 6.Cone (NTT) 7.Teddy Bear 8.Perfume 9.Apple (II) 10.Dollar (IF-O) 11.Vibrator 12.Orange Pentagon 13.Funnel Cake 14.Lamp (OH) 15.Fedora (BOTO RC) 16.Hammer (OH) 17.Diamond 18.Pillow (BFDI RC) 19.Microphone (II2) 20.Mirror (OC) 21.Grassy (BFDI RC) 22.Phone 23.Toilet Paper (OL) 24.Bullet 25.Band Aid 26.Television 27.Picture 28.Pizza (SB) 29.Star (CTW) 30.Dollar & George 31.Bottle Cap 32.Glowstick 33.Roboty 34.Firework 35.Lamp (BFIS) 36.Yellow Face 37.Hanger (Original Character) 38.Oreo 39.Apple (OSI) 40.Blindfold 41.Coney 42.Pie 43.MePhone4S 44.Banana (OLD) 45.Pickle 46.Bottle (OLD) 47.Lego (BFDI RC) 48.Bucket (OLD) 49.Salt 50.Yellow Spider '''VOTE 20 TO BE ELIMINATED.